My weird crush (A Lemon Fanfiction)
by RedAndBlueDon'tMix
Summary: Red: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you guys know that we're not dead. It took us months to finally develop this flipping story. Blue was sick the whole time and I had to take care of him. But anyway, we're trying the best we can. Oh right, about this story. This Is a brother x sister or as you might call it "Incest." You'll might not like it, but READ IT ANYWAY. So...uh enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Startup

_Red: "Warning, this story Is rated M for mature. Please do not read this story If you're under 17, because this could get a bit disturbing...Also, If you don't like Incest please close this page with your heart's consent..!"_

 _ **Italic Typing: Characters thoughts and thinking**_

 _ **(Plus these are short chapters. Sorry xD If you want it longer)**_

One day, In a family household. There was a family of four, one of the males was a young 17 year old boy named Sora. He had a older sister that was 2 years older than him. Her name was Shiro...At the time, these two siblings always fight with each other and the parents always break them up. So In order for them to get the heck along, the parents called their school telling them they "ended up sick" and couldn't come to school for weeks. Instead, they wanted Sora and Shiro to treat each other with respect or else they'll be grounded for two months and will not be able to do whatever fun they wanted to do. Sora felt a bit enraged about this situation, he didn't want to be alone in the same house with "her"...Though Shiro Is Sora's sister she did quite had a nice body. Nice, dark thick skin, large D-Cupped breasts, beautiful purple eyes and slick Black hair and to top it all off, a amazing body. Hell, any man could want this as a fantasy. But Sora knows better than this, she hates his freaking guts. Shiro holds her little brother close, rubbing his hair messing it up.

"So, I guess you're stuck with me little brother.."

She smiled, as her side boob touches his cheek. He blushed as he struggled to get the heck out of her grip, he tried multiple times but failed. Shiro smirked looking at him with a blush on her face. She got closer to him, then closer...A bit to close perhaps...

"H-Hey! You're too close...!"

"Hm...You have embarassment all over you, you know I've seen you staring at me not too long ago..You little perv."

Sora blushed madly, then denies everything. He tells her that he had done no such thing whatsoever. He finally got away from her as he sat down In embarrassment. Shiro knows Sora Is hiding something, so to show more evidence...

"Then..What are these Pictures of me that I just found under your pillow this morning..?"

Shiro shows Sora the photo's of Shiro putting on her panties and changing in and out of her clothing. Sora lies and tells her that he doesn't know who took those pictures at all, he looks away crossing his arms in a angry tone. Shiro slowly walks up to Sora and grins she was about to do what no one expect her to do.

"Alright? Then how about this...I'll just tease you for a bit and If you don't get a boner, I'll believe your words..."

Sora looks up at Shiro with a bit of shock and surprisement. He shook his head in disgust as he blushed. He just couldn't believe that his older Sister would do something so crazy like this.

 _"Is...Is she for real, nonono...She's just playing me. I know she won't do it..She won't!"_

She suddenly took off her own shirt in front of Sora, showing her huge light purple bra. She winked at him slowly, as Sora blushed madly. He already lost control as he had a extreme bulge in his pants. Poor kid.

"So, you got something to say now? You're already rock hard and I just only started..."

Sora looks at her eyes. Then he started to cry looking down on the floor. As he did this, he slowly confessed, telling her the truth about his feelings.

"A-Alright...I took the pictures...I did It..Because, I love you Shiro. I always had...Ever since I moved In and saw you...You just look really beautiful and I just go crazy...I love you Shiro!"

Sora screams on the top of his lungs with his eyes closed, only to hear no reaction when he opens his eyes again Shiro was gone, he looked left to right then up. Only thing Is, he didn't "look down." Shiro was stroking and sucking Sora's 9 inch dick as he was just confessing. Sora was shocked blushing surprisingly...Looking down at her as she looks at him while sucking.

"S-Shiro..I..U-Ugh..!"

Shiro knew what Sora likes especially this, she can tell Sora's main fetish If he moans loudly enough. As she stopped sucking, she took his penis inside her bra in between her huge chocolate breasts and rub them up and down on his shaft. Sora couldn't help but freaking out and moaning like crazy. It felt way too good and he couldn't hold back much longer.

"S-Sis...I'm at my limit.."

Sora blushed madly and was about to burst out his extreme, thick and hot semen. Shiro was ready for this outcome and sucks the tip while still stroking his cock with her breasts.

"Go on, cum. Let me have it.."

Shiro was ready, Sora was ready too. As Sora let out one final moan, he bursts out his cum all over Shiro's breasts and face and even inside her mouth. The two siblings breathed heavily...Sora blushed more powerful than Shiro did as the cum was everywhere on the floor too. Shiro took her fingers and rubs the cum off her face and starts to lick it off. Sora blushes madly as he see's her licking his semen, he couldn't help but get hard again.

"Oh...? Hard again huh..? I'm sure we have time for some more fun..."

Shiro kissed the tip while winking at Sora once more. Before getting up removing her breasts from his cock. She removes her panties and gets on his lap. Sora wasn't ready for this since It was his first time having to do something like this. It was Shiro's first time too but she knows what to do. Shiro showly took her pussy shoving onto his cock. It started to hurt both of them but they pulled it together and pulled through. Sora reached in deeper and deeper until he hitted her womb. Shiro moaned loudly as blood came onto Sora's cock.

"Y-You did It..You took my..."

Shiro bounces on Sora, riding his cock as she moaned deeply. She was really feeling it now, enjoying the pain. Sora didn't know what kind of a "crazy girl" his older sister was. She had a lewd expression on her face, so did Sora...His hips started to move in sync with Shiro's bouncing. As they both moaned at the same time. Sora was at his limit again after a few thrusts.

"S-Shiro It's too good, I'm gonna burst again..!"

"It's okay..It's okay! Just let it all out~~!"

The pace went faster, faster and even faster. Sora couldn't hold It anymore as he started to cum Inside his sister's womb. Luckily she hadn't got pregnant...yet that Is. As everything went cool now. Sora was breathing heavily not believing of what just happened. Shiro holds Sora again, hugging him close kissing his forehead...

"I love you brother..."

Sora blushed madly, at her words. He slowly hugged back blushing. As he said In a very tiny whisper...He says to her.

"I...I love you too sister..."

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2: Shiro-Chan

Bleh


End file.
